


im going to be so sore...

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Feeding, M/M, Milk, but also read it if youre curious listen man i dont control you, oh god please dont read this, this is why i cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yeah i'm anoning this shit. i wrote this because it was asked of me-more of i owed a favor to a friend-and ended up liking writing ithey if you recognize my writing or anything please don't say anything about it because that would really suck
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	im going to be so sore...

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm anoning this shit. i wrote this because it was asked of me-more of i owed a favor to a friend-and ended up liking writing it
> 
> hey if you recognize my writing or anything please don't say anything about it because that would really suck

“Shumai, come here honey!” Kokichi calls to the little playing on the carpeted floor with a pair of jangling plastic keys. The blue haired boy crawls onto the bed, and sits in front of his caretaker with those curious golden eyes. After a few months of routine, Shuichi knows why Kokichi called him up to the bed. 

“Daddy, hungy!” Shuichi shouts out, licking his lips. “Baba?” He asks, looking around for his usual baby bottle filled with milk.

Kokichi starts unbuttoning his shirt and chuckles with a smile on his face. “No baba today honey, Daddy’s got something special for you today. Come ‘ere.” Shuichi, with a puzzled face, climbs into Kokichi’s lap, and is met with the purple haired boy’s soft chest. The little mindlessly traced his left hand up Ouma’s chest, and he hears him giggle. Kokichi takes his left hand and gently places it on the back of Shuichi’s head. “Daddy has special milk for baby today.” 

Shuichi thinks he knows what to do. He was a smart little after all. He leans into Kokichi’s chest and latches onto his nipple, and begins to suck. After a few seconds of him sucking, a creamy liquid started to fill the little’s mouth. It was even  _ better  _ than baba, or anything he’s ever had before. With this newfound love for Kokichi’s milk, Shuichi begins to suck a little more roughly, craving more of the delicious substance.

“H-hey, take it easy kiddo, ok?” Kokichi says, petting the back of the little’s head. “Easy baby.” He hushes, pressing a kiss to Shuichi’s head. Soon, the little is rather full, and pulls away from his caretaker, licking his lips and cuddling into his chest. “You full little one?”

Shuichi nods, as Kokichi tries to button his shirt back up after feeding his little. The blue haired boy giggles softly as he feels his caretaker snuggle him. 

“T’ank you Daddy! ‘Asted yummy, like Daddy milk better.” Shuichi says with a sleepy smile, snuggling into Kokichi more.

“Looks like someone is sleepy.” The caregiver chuckles. Getting off the bed with Shuichi in his arms, Kokichi grabs Shuichi’s pacifier, and un-does the neat bed, so that he can tuck his little in. Kokichi plops Shuichi down on the bed gently. The blue haired boy snuggles into bed, as Kokichi puts the soft gray blanket over him. “Paci.” He reminds, the little one sitting up so his caregiver can place it in his mouth. One the pacifier is in, Shuichi goes back under the covers and giggles.

“Time for nappy honey. I’ll be back soon little one, ok? Be good while Daddy’s gone.” Kokichi smiles, kissing Shuichi on the cheek. 

“Ok Daddy..” The little says sleepily, dozing off into sleep…

When Shuichi wakes an hour or so later, there’s a delicious taste in his mouth, just doesn’t know what it is. He glances over to his bedside table, as sees a note from Kokichi.

_ Good morning my beloved! If you’re reading this then you’re up! I’ll be hanging out in my room if you wanna do anything together! Or just call me, whichever one, you know I like surprises! _

_ ~Love Kokichi _

Shuichi chuckles at his boyfriend’s note, placing it back on the nightstand, and getting up from his bed. He puts his pacifier back into the plastic box, and stashes it under his pillow. He figures he’ll go over and hang out at Kokichi’s room. He wants to ask what Kokichi exactly gave him when he was in little space. The blue haired boy grabs his keys and his phone, and he exits his room. 

Shuichi knocks on Kokichi’s door in three swift knocks. 

“Coming!” He hears muffled from behind the door. Soon the door is opened and Shuichi sees his small boyfriend smile. Kokichi probably just got out of the shower. His hair is wet, and he has a button down shirt on half-hazardly, and some black jeans on. “Well if it isn’t my favorite detective, c’mon in honey.” He smiles, walking inside, his boyfriend following. Kokichi plops onto his bed, while Shuichi sits in Kokichi’s desk chair. “So what’s up sugar?” The smaller boy says casually, grabbing his brush from his nightstand and brushing it through his purple locks. 

“Nothin’ much. I just woke up a little while ago..Still kinda sleepy.” Shuichi chuckles. He sees a red patch on his boyfriend’s left nipple and gasps quietly. “Kokichi what the hell happened?” 

Kokichi looks down at his chest and his cheeks turn a bit red. “Don’t worry about it Shu!” He says, while brushing his hair a little bit faster, and nervously. 

“Well I  _ am  _ worried.” Shuichi frowns, getting up in favor of examining his boyfriend’s body. He sits himself in front of Kokichi and runs his fingers over the red mark. The smaller male squirms a bit. 

“Don’t do thaaaat. I’m sore there..” He pouts. “You were way too rough today…” Kokichi murmurs, more to himself than to Shuichi. 

“What?” 

Kokichi groans and looks away from his boyfriend. “You’re really gonna make me tell you aren’t you Mr. Detective boy? Or are you soooooo dense that you can’t figure it out for yourself?” 

Shuichi thinks for a minute. Kokichi’s sore chest, the huge red spot, paired with the taste in his mouth, Kokichi’s comment, and the sort-of embarrassed look on his boyfriend’s face... 

The realization makes Shuichi blush too. There is no way in  _ hell  _ Ouma actually did what he’s implying...right? Boys can’t…

“Kokichi? Tell me you’re joking...There is no way...You actually did that.” Shuichi says, now he’s blushing too. 

“Well I did some research and...I thought it would be worth a try?” Kokichi giggles. “You seemed to like it anyway, and after a while of trying, and I mean a  _ while  _ it finally worked, and according to you it tasted good. So all in all I’d say my experiment was a success after trying so hard.” Kokichi smiles, giggling nervously to himself. 

Shuichi is dumbfounded at the confession-or the explanation. Whatever you want to call it Shuichi was baffled. This was crazy...but the faint taste still lingered in his mouth...he kinda wanted to have another taste...but he wouldn’t let Kokichi know that. Besides, he was pretty sure that he’d sucked Kokichi dry…

Now Kokichi being Kokichi already knew exactly what was going through his detective’s mind. From the way he was deep in thought (and blush) he could easily tell. “Shu-Shu, c’mere.” Kokichi coos, making a come here motion with his hands. Shuichi reluctantly crawled into Kokichi’s lap and sighed. Doing such embarrassing things when he wasn’t in little space was difficult...but he did want another taste. “Don’t be shy Shuich, I’ve been working hard all these months so I could give you good milk.” Kokichi soothes. 

“Kokichi..this is really embarrassing…” Shuichi mumbles out, looking anywhere but his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“It’s just us Shu, there’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about.” Kokichi says softly, placing his hand on the back of Shuichi’s head just as he did earlier in the day. “Don’t be a fussy little boy, c’mon.” The purple haired boy says, pushing his boyfriend closer to his chest. 

Shuichi lets out a little whine, and gives in. He suckles on Kokichi’s chest carefully, until he feels a sweet liquid coat the inside of his mouth. Once he’s had a taste he’s addicted. He sucks a little harder on accident. 

“Shuichi, take it easy.” Kokichi coos, petting his hair softly. Shuichi slows his sucking, and brings his head away from his boyfriend’s chest, and beyond embarrassed. He still sat in Kokichi’s lap, as his boyfriend’s grip wouldn’t budge. “So, what does my big boy detective think hm? Give me an honest review.” He says with a grin. 

Shuichi avoids eye contact, as he lets out a little sigh, licking his lips. “It tasted good...just the right amount of sweetness, and really creamy…” He says, dying of embarrassment. 

“I’m so glad you like it then Shu.” Kokichi says. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Shu-Shu! I keep telling you. The quicker you accept that fact the easier it’ll be for you. I’m not embarrassed about it.” Shuichi stays silent, still no sign of eye contact. “Look at me hon.” Kokichi says softly. Shuichi finally looks his boyfriend in the eyes, and sees Kokichi’s smile grow. “If you’re a good boy then you can have as much as you want ok?” 

Shuichi nods, as he moves to hug Kokichi. This is a weird, and a hell of a bizarre situation. But...it makes Shuichi happy...as odd as it is. He hears Kokichi wince a bit, Shuichi backs up a bit to see what’s wrong. 

  
“I’m gonna be so sore…” Kokichi chuckles. Hearing Kokichi laugh makes  _ him  _ laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey feel free to literally come to my house and beat me for this/and or bring me to be sacrificed i'm chill with either
> 
> i literally hate myself for writing this imma go perish see ya later


End file.
